


there are worse ways to fall asleep

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Leo being kind of a pushover, M/M, Sleepfluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's rare for Niles to sleep so well, and Leo can't bring himself to interrupt it.





	

Nights where Niles sleeps soundly are rare. Not to the point of nonexistence, but enough that when it happens, Leo wouldn't disturb that sleep for anything. Even if it's taking place with Niles lying on his lap, making it impossible for Leo to stand and stretch his stiff legs.

"You couldn't have picked a better place?" Leo sighs, smiling a bit and shaking his head. Niles's only response is a soft snore as he cuddles closer. He's a very clingy sleeper, which Leo finds comforting until it's actually time to wake up or nature calls in the middle of the night. Right now, he's praying the latter won't happen.

Niles's breathing is deep and even, his face calm and serene. Leo smiles more, stroking his lover's hair and the side of his face. Every little touch matters with the two of them, especially to Niles who craves the intimacy and reassurance. It's how they express their feelings, Leo being reserved as he is and Niles unable to vocalize without turning it into a dirty joke or innuendo. That old saying holds especially true for them, and Leo prefers it that way. Niles's warmth against him or even the lightest touch to his cheek is worth a thousand words.

Niles moves slightly in his sleep, fingers unconsciously reaching for Leo's, and Leo stifles a groan. When Niles tries to hold hands in their sleep, he knows he won't be moving for a while. His legs are stiff, he's getting tired, and he's still half-sitting up against the pillows. He's not sure he can feasibly move without waking Niles, and that's a risk he doesn't want to take.

_It seems you're always tormented by nightmares and shadows of the past. I can't take away one of the rare times you're not._ Because Niles has done so much for him as a retainer, a friend, and a lover, and Leo can't bring himself to be less. Neither of them have had easy lives, and somehow they've managed to come together like this and trust each other.

That, to Leo, is worth more than a dictionary full of words, and a week of nights with stiff legs.

He laces his fingers with Niles's, smiling tiredly down at him.

He's slept in less comfortable positions before. He can put up with this.


End file.
